1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cell module with cells fixed to a fixing member. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a cell module in which the cells are cylindrical cells and these cylindrical cells are fixed to the fixing member with an adhesive.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of cell modules include one described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-221844. FIG. 5 of this publication shows a cell module 100b (referred to therein as a “cell block”). The cell module 100b has cylindrical cells 140 (“lithium ion cells”). FIG. 5 further shows a fixing member 130 (“side plate”). The fixing member 130 has through-holes 132. According to the technique described in JP 2012-221844 A, the cylindrical cells 140 are mounted in the through-holes 132 of the fixing member 130. The cylindrical cells 140 and the fixing member 130 are bonded together with an adhesive (see, for example, paragraph [0067] etc. of JP 2012-221844 A).